There is already known from WO 2011/131290 A2, from which the present invention proceeds, a fastening arrangement for aircraft interior-trim components in which a pin extends through bores in the components, wherein a sealing disc is arranged between the components.
In the case of aircraft interior-trim components, the fastening points on the aircraft structure are fixedly predefined and, in order to accommodate tolerances in the dimensions of the components, in the case of this arrangement from the state of the art there is no direct form closure between the components and the aircraft structure, such that there is no direct load path between the components and the structure.